Further studies of fine needle aspiration cytology in thyroid nodules have shown this procedure to be a valuable method of preoperative diagnosis, especially in patients presenting an increased risk for surgical biopsy. The follow-up management of thyroid cancer appears to be capable of simplification since studies have shown that a brief period of hypothyroidism, before the patient becomes symptomatic, is adequate to stimulate even minor radioiodine uptake. Lithium has been shown in a second patient to show the loss of radioiodine from the tumor, and thus may be useful in improving the risk:benefit ratio in 131I therapy. Three additional cases of inappropriate TSH secretion are under investigation to document a possible decrease in peripheral conversion of thyroxine to triiodothyronine.